A head mounted device is an electronic device that is worn on a user's head and has an independent central processing unit (CPU), storage unit, communications module, and near-eye display. During use, the head mounted device needs to be worn on the user's head.
A typical head mounted device generally has a network access capability, and may send and receive data, and provide various services for a wearer, for example, such services as electronic newspaper, map, incoming call alert, electronic mail (e-mail) alert, short message service (SMS) alert, and social network message update. These services are displayed on the near-eye display of the head mounted device. That is, the head mounted device provides a screen display service for its wearer using the near-eye display.
When the wearer is driving a vehicle, using the head mounted device, especially using the screen display service provided by the head mounted device, will divert attention of the wearer, and cause a potential safety risk. Therefore, how to restrict use of the head mounted device especially the screen display service, when the wearer is driving a vehicle has become a hot research direction of the head mounted device.